


In Every World

by Clashildr



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M, Just shipping their characters, Not shipping Taissa and Evan, enjoy your stay, welcome to everyone combination of Taissa and Evan characters, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clashildr/pseuds/Clashildr
Summary: Various one-shots of practically every combination of Taissa and Evan characters. Feel free to leave requests too!





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thanks for clicking on my story. Make sure you leave comments with your ship requests! Please note that all of these one-shots aren't going to be connected, each will basically exist in its own universe unless stated otherwise 

Anywho, this series is dedicated to the shipping of various Taissa Farmiga and Evan Peters characters. Feel free to requests as many obscure ships as you'd like! There's no limit, really. Go ahead and ask for your basic Violate or Zyle, or go crazy and ask for something like Violet x James March or Zoe x Kit Walker. 

Thank you and happy reading!


	2. Lobster Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Violet Harmon x Jimmy Darling

Violet x Jimmy Darling 

Jimmy Darling’s life was going pretty well considering what he had gone through. After the events with Dandy and the Freak Show, him and Dot (and Bette too) decided it was best to get away. Besides, the had been pregnant so they needed a place that wouldn’t cause them too much stress.   
That’s how they ended up in their new home, or as they soon learned it was often called, murder house. 

Things started getting strange after their first few days there. The three had shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing. All of them thought things couldn’t get worse after what they went through back at the Freak Show. But oh, they were so wrong. 

After about one month of living inside ‘murder house’, things took a dark turn. Jimmy went down into the basement in hopes that it could hopefully be converted into a nursery for his and the twin’s baby. While he was down there, he was greeted by an unexpected visitor. Thaddeus. The monster baby’s face was the last thing Jimmy Darling saw before he died. 

Distraught by their husband’s death, Bette and Dot moved out, leaving Jimmy’s ghost alone in the house. He had no idea where they went, what happened to them, or more importantly what happened to his child. 

Decades passed, and Jimmy remained inside the house. He spoke to the Montgomerys sometimes, and he watched as more ghosts ended joining the house. Every time another person died within the house, Jimmy couldn’t help but feel guilty. As someone who died in the early 60s, he was forced to watch others die for the next 50 years. He didn’t get along with many of the new members of the house. Sometimes he spoke to the nurses since they were from a similar time period, but other than that he kept to himself.

There was only one person who Jimmy avoided inside the house; Tate Langdon. He despised the teenager. He reminded him of Dandy in a way. Both of them killed without guilt. Except Tate put on this fake ‘sorry’ facade. As if he was capable of remorse. When he heard about Tate shooting up the school, it reminded him of the time Dandy shot up the Freak Show. Jimmy lost so many friends. 

That was the day Jimmy fought Tate for the first time. As a ghost, his hands had grown back. Yes, they were still ‘lobster hands’ but he didn’t care. He was happy to have them back. Especially since he could use them to punch Tate Langdon in the face.   
More time passed and another family moved into the house; The Harmons. The moment Jimmy’s eyes landed on Violet, he felt an attraction to her. It was like he knew her from somewhere else.

Violet felt the same way, except it wasn’t towards him. She felt this way towards Tate. Fucking Tate. 

And so Jimmy watched as the two fell in love. He watched as Violet learned the truth about Tate’s passed. He watched as Violet killed herself and Tate tried desperately to save her. He watched as Violet screamed at Tate to go away. 

He didn’t blame her. He’d do the same thing if he was in her position. Tate raped her mother. Her mother! And now she was doomed to the same fate as all the other ghosts, spending eternity inside this horrible house. 

Jimmy entered the kitchen in search of some smokes. There was usually a stash left under the kitchen sink, but when he opened the wooden door, there was nothing there. He frowned in confusion, opening a few other cabinets in order to find them. 

“Looking for something?” A feminine voice spoke from behind him. Jimmy instantly spun around, looking up at Violet who was holding a cigarette in her hand. 

“I was, but I think it’s in your hand, doll.” Jimmy replied with his usual flirtatious smirk, his twirled brown hair bouncing against his forehead. 

“Who are you? I haven’t seen you in the house before.” Violet replied as she stepped forward, holding the package of cigarettes to him. He reached forward with one of his leather mitts, struggling to grab onto the cigarette. “What’s with the gloves?” She asked 

“Jimmy Darlin’,” He introduced himself with another smile. “I like to keep to myself. And the gloves,” He looked down at the black leather for a moment before pulling them off, causing Violet to gasp softly. “Figured you’d do something like that.” 

“What’s wrong with them?” She took a step forward, looking at his fused fingers. 

“Nothin’s wrong with them. I was born this way,” He explained with a small shrug of his shoulders. “Does that bother ya?”

“I’ve seen a lot of crazy shit in this house. Your hands are one of the most normal.” She answered as she raised her cigarette to her lips again, inhaling and exhaling the silver smoke. 

“Well, thank you, Violet.” He smiled 

“How do you know my name?” The teenage girl tilted her head in confusion 

“I’ve seen you around the house before. It’s hard to ignore a pretty face like yours, but you were always with that spawn of satan.”

Violet seemed to tense up at the mention of Tate. All the love the girl once felt for the boy was replaced with hatred. Even the mention of him made her upset. “Yeah well, I don’t talk to him anymore.” 

“That’s a smart choice. I knew a guy like him once. Name was Dandy.”

“What did he do?”

“Shot up my home. I lost a lot of good people that day.” 

“I’m so sorry…” 

“It’s in the past. Was almost 50 years ago, I think. What year is it now?” He asked curiously. 

“Honestly? I lost track. I died in 2010, and I have no idea how much time passed. This is house is weird like that. I blink and it’s a year or I go crazy with boredom and it’s only been a day.” Violet shrugged. 

“Time don’t really matter here.”

“That’s true.” 

“We’ve got all of eternity to talk about it.” Jimmy reached into the pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out a lighter to light his cigarette. 

“You asking me on a date?” Violet joked.

“Maybe,” He chuckled and placed the lighter back in his pocket before raising the cigarette to his lips. “Dunno, where’d I take ya out. Maybe we can sit on the roof. Y’know, smoke and look at the stars.”

“I’d like that.” Violet replied with a tiny bit of a smile. 

“And on Halloween I can take ya to a diner. Maybe see a drive in.” He suggested, which only made Violet laugh. “What?” He frowned slightly. 

“Nothing, just, you haven’t left the house in a long time haven’t you?” 

“Not since I died.”

“You’ve got a lot to catch up on.” 

“Maybe you could catch me up.”

“I’d be happy to, Jimmy Darling.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Violet Harmon.”


	3. James March x Zoe Benson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Patrick March x Zoe Benson

Zoe Benson was lost without Kyle. He died (again), but she couldn’t bring him back. Not this time. She was heartbroken, but in time she learned to keep going with her life. She started devoting herself completely to the Coven, going off on whatever errand Cordelia needed. If she was spending all her time helping the Coven, then she was spending less time thinking about and missing Kyle. 

Queenie’s disappearance was a surprise to all of the witches. As far as they were concerned, she was going on a quick trip to be on the Price is Right but never returned. Her and Cordelia used a spell to figure out the last place she was. It was some old styled hotel named the Hotel Cortez. Zoe did some research on her own and found out that the hotel seemed to be infamous for death, and felt a knot in her stomach as she feared that Queenie might have suffered the same fate. 

She figured that the best way to found out what happened was to go to the hotel. Maybe she’d find Queenie, or maybe she’d find someone who knew what happened to her. 

And so Zoe got on a plane and left New Orleans, heading to the Hotel Cortez. Even just looking at the building made her stomach churn. Her black hat hung a shadow over her face as walked forward, stepping into the hotel. The feeling of dread only got worse when she entered, though it wasn’t old fashioned as she expected it to be. It appeared to be newly renovated. There were even little plastic signs promoting the hotel’s wifi. 

“May I help you?” A voice spoke up from behind her. Zoe spun around to face the elderly looking woman with large glasses. 

“Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you could tell me about my friend. Her name is Queenie, she checked in here a few weeks ago.” 

“Hm, I don’t think I remember anyone by that name. I can help you find a room if you’d like.” 

Zoe pursed her lips together in thought, considering the offer. If she stayed at the hotel, she might be able to find out what happened to Queenie. On the other hand, this placed seemed incredibly dangerous, but Zoe was a witch. She could handle herself. “Yeah, I’ll take a room.” 

The woman, who Zoe learned was named Iris, gave her a room key and directions to where her room was located. She got into the elevator and went up to the floor her suite was on. 

She looked up at the number ‘64’ written on the door before unlocking it and stepping inside. Her bag plopped down on the bed and she hung her floppy black hat up. If her main concern about Queenie proved to be true, then there was one way she knew she could communicate with her. 

Grabbing her bag off the bed, she unzipped it and pulled out a small wooden board with letters on it. It was the same Ouija Board she used to contact the axeman long ago. She pulled the drink of the divine from her bag and poured it into a shot glass. Then she turned off the lights and lit a few candles. She drank from the shot glass and face down with her fingers on top of it. 

“Am I alone?” Zoe asked and the shot glass moved over the word ‘no’. Now she knew she wasn’t alone, and all she could hope was that the ghost was Queenie, and not some dark spirit. 

“Are you Queenie?” She asked next and the glass moved back a bit before moving back over ‘no’. She bit her lip gently, trying not to imagine the worst case scenario. Freaking out would not be a good move, she needed to be calm about contacting spirits so she wouldn’t come across as rude. 

“Who are you?” She asked and the glass started to move again, “J,” Zoe read the letter aloud as it moved over it. “P. M.” But that wasn’t a name, it must have been initials. Another thought occurred to her, what if this spirit knew what happened to Queenie?

 

“Do you know what happened to Queenie? She was a witch who stayed here a few weeks ago.” The glass moved over the word ‘yes’ this time. 

“Can you tell me?” was the next thing Zoe asked. 

“Yes. but I’d much rather do that with my voice than your silly little board.” Zoe nearly flipped the board over in surprise as she spun around to face the man who spoke. He appeared to be in his mid/late twenties, and was dressed as if he came right out of the 1920s. It didn’t take a genius to realize that he was a ghost. 

“My apologies for frightening you. I couldn’t resist the urge to have a bit of fun while you tried with that child’s toy.” He stepped closer into the light, and his face became visible to her. His hair was jet black and gelled back. His skin was ghostly pale and a pencil mustache found its place above his upper lip. He was quite handsome, but as Zoe further examined him, a realization dawned on her. He looked just like Kyle. Yes, they had different hair and facial features, but she could recognize those brown eyes anywhere. “The name is James Patrick March.” The man introduced himself, extending a hand out to Zoe. 

 

“Zoe Benson,” She introduced herself and shyly held her hand out to him. Instead of shaking her hand, he raised it to his lips and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles. The moment their eyes met, it was like Zoe was back at that frat party all over again. It was just like the first time she met Kyle. Their eyes stared into one another, as if they were two old friends. Even though they were just strangers, it was like their souls were recognizing one another. 

“I did not realize witches could be so beautiful.” He said as he let go of her hand. Zoe resisted the urge to laugh. With everything going on, he was flirting with her. 

“What do you know about Queenie?” She ignored the compliment, wanting to get straight to the point. 

“All that you wish to know, my dear, but I’m not one to give information away for free.” Of course, there had to be some sort of deal involved. Zoe should have seen this coming, especially with what happened last time with the Axeman. 

“What do you want?” She asked, deciding to at least see what he wanted before she turned it down. Knowing her luck he’d ask for something strange like the heart of a virgin or worse, his freedom. 

“Dinner.” He answered with a small shrug of his shoulders. “With you.” 

“You want me to go to dinner with you?” 

“Precisely.” 

“Why?” She asked in confusion. 

“Are you familiar with auras?” He asked and Zoe nodded her head. “I’m quite fascinated with them. The way each person gives off a specific feeling.” 

“What does this have to do with anything?”

“I’m getting to that, my dear Zoe.” He took a step closer to her before starting to circle her, like a lion stalking its prey. She could practically feel his eyes piercing into her as he circled her. “You see I have been around for a very long time, and I have seen many auras before, but none like yours.” Zoe shifted uncomfortably, her fist clenching just slightly. If things got too out of control, magic was always an option. “There’s your magic, obviously. Gives off a powerful aura, but there’s something else there too. Something new.” James stepped even closer to her, now leaving only a few inches between the two of them. 

“Like what?” Zoe asked as she looked up at him, her eyes locking onto his. 

“I don’t mean to alarm you, dear, but I do believe you are my soulmate.” 

Well, that certainly took her by surprise. “I’m sorry what?”

“Yes, I’m certain of it. Our souls have met before, perhaps in different lifetimes.”

“You’re crazy.” 

“Quite.” He flashed a smile before snaking an arm around her waist.  
“Get off me, psycho!” Zoe instantly shoved him and stepped back. She raised her hands up to use telekinesis to push him back, but nothing happened. Her powers weren’t working. Magic didn’t work on ghosts. 

“There’s no need to make a fuss, darling. I’m sure you’ll come to realize how correct I am in time.” 

“In time? No way, I’m leaving this place.” She shook her head and moved towards the door. Before she could even reach out for the handle, James was standing in between her and the door. 

“I’m afraid I cannot let you do that.” He looked down at her. “Do you not want to learn the fate of your friend?” 

 

“I’ll find out some other way.”

“Ah, but you won’t. I’m the only person in this hotel who was there to witness it. My offer to you still stands. I will tell you everything you desire to know if you accompany me to dinner.” 

Zoe was quiet for a few seconds, thinking the deal over to herself. She had no choice but to agree if she really wanted to find out what happened to Queenie. “Fine,” She finally agreed. “But just one dinner.” 

“Splendid!” He flashed another smile at her. “Until then, my dear Zoe.” He took a hold of her hand once again and pressed another kiss to her knuckles. And with that, the ghost vanished.


	4. Kit x Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe meets Kit before he meets Alma and him and Grace never have a baby

This was not how the spell was supposed to go. Then again, she should have expected something to go wrong. That was just Zoe’s luck, wasn’t it? Cordelia was teaching her how to use a spell that would let her travel back in time one day. The spell itself was experimental, and really should only have been attempted by the supreme herself. Yet Zoe felt the need to prove herself, and wanted to try it out on her own.

But she didn’t end up going back a day.

Zoe ended up in 1962

Except she didn’t realize that right away. At first she had no idea what to do. All she had with her was what was on her body. Her black dress flowed behind her as she walked for what felt like hours. Soon enough the sun set and the air turned chilly. She needed to find a place to rest, or at least figure out where exactly she was. Eventually she came across an old styled gas station.

She walked towards it, peering in through the dusty glass. It didn’t seem like anyone was around, but she might be able to break in if she tried. She stood up on top of a paint can, pressing her hands against the glass as she moved her face forward, trying to see inside more clearly.

“Can I help you, doll?”

The voice with a Boston accent startled her and Zoe stumbled off of the paint can. Before she fell, she felt a pair of strong arms around her. “Woah there, I didn’t mean to scare ya.” The young man in the greaser suit chuckled softly as he helped her stand back up. She stood and straightened out her dress before looking up at him.

“You coming from a funeral or somethin’?” He gave her a funny look

“No, I’m just lost.” Zoe replied, taking a step back from the stranger. His light brown hair seemed to shine in the moonlight, and he wore the same smug grin Kyle made the first night they met at the frat party. His dimples were almost identical to Kyle’s.

“Well, I’m sure I can help.” He flashed another smile in her direction.

“This might sound crazy, but what year is it?”

“It’s 1962,” He answered her, looking at her skeptically. “I’m Kit by the way. Kit Walker.” He introduced himself, though his accent made it sound more like ‘Kit Walka’.

Zoe’s eyes widened in surprise as she realized how far into the past she had gone. The problem? She didn’t know the spell to go forward in time. Meaning, she was stuck in 1962. Everything seemed to come crashing down on her in that moment. Her chest tightened at the thought of never seeing Kyle again. She was mainly concerned about his wellbeing. There were days that it seemed like she was the only one who knew how to take care of him, or more importantly, knew how to calm him down during one of his fits. The last time she died, he killed Madison in a fit of rage. How would he react this time? Well, Zoe would never know.

Noticing the way Zoe seemed to panic, Kit frowned a took a step forward. “Hey, you alright?”

“I’m… fine.” Zoe lied and took a step back from him, though the expression of her face showed that she was clearly panicked.

“You don’t look too fine. Why don’t ya come inside, I’ll get you something to eat.” Kit offered to her

And that’s how it all started, with that invitation inside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That invitation inside led to her crashing on his couch, which led to her explaining her story to him, which led to her temporarily moving in with him. Kit didn’t quite believe her when she said she was a witch, however his opinion changed very quickly once she proved it by teleporting around his house.

Kit felt bad for Zoe. He couldn’t imagine what it must be like to be torn away from your friends and family, and time period for that matter. Kit ended up letting Zoe get a job alongside him at the station. It wasn’t usual for a woman to work that sort of job, but Kit figured a futuristic woman like her could handle changing an oil tank. Plus, he liked to spend time with her.

After a year of living together, her and Kit had grown closer together. He reminded Zoe a lot of Kyle before he died. The Kyle she met at the frat party. They had the same goofy smile and lame flirting techniques. It was until a year of living with him that Zoe realized she was falling for him.

Kit couldn’t deny it either, he was really starting to grow fond of Zoe. Her powers fascinated him, her stubbornness made him laugh, her smile was enough to light up his whole day. It was too late now. Kit Walker was falling for Zoe Benson.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On April 27th, 1963, Kit Walker asked Zoe Benson out on a real date.

“You know, I’ve been thinking.” Kit began as he wiped oil off his forehead with a rag. “Maybe we could grab a burger after today’s shift.”

Zoe finished taking the tire off a car with her powers, letting it levitate up. “Yeah sure,” She nodded her head. “Who’s turn is it to pay?”

“No, no, I don’t mean like that…” He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. “I wanna… I wanna take ya on a date, Zoey.”

The tire crashed onto the floor in surprise. “Oh.” Zoe replied, unsure of what else to say.

“I just… I thought it’d be nice. You’re a real nice girl, Zoe, and pretty as a picture. I really like ya.”

Zoe turned around and stepped over to him, smiling a bit. “Kit, I really like you too, but it’s not gonna work out.”

“Why not?”

“I didn’t tell you about all of my powers, Kit…” Zoe looked down, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. “I can’t… be, with people.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Zoey.”

“I can’t have sex. I have a killer vagina.”

“ …What?”

“When I found out I was a witch, it was because I accidentally killed my boyfriend. Whenever I have sex with someone, they die.”

“Oh.” Kit said, more surprised than anything. When he thought about what Zoe might say if she rejected him, he never imagined something like this. Then again, she was a witch after all. There were lots of unexpected things with her. He was quiet for a moment before he took a step forward, taking a hold of her hands. “Zoey, I don’t care about that, I care about you. I… I love you.”

Hearing those words made her heart swell up. Kyle was the first person to ever say that to her. She could still remember it. The way he looked at her, the way he struggled to get out the words, the love she felt for him. She was always going to love Kyle… but it was highly unlikely that she was ever going to see him again, nevermind be with him. And Kit… oh, Kit. He was the first friend she made in this time period, the first person to help her. As time passed, she grew closer to him. He reminded her of Kyle, but he was different too. He was funny, and charming, and always wore that stupid smirk. He was kind, and hardworking, and cooked her breakfast every morning. Zoe couldn’t deny the love she had for him anymore.

“Kit…” Zoe looked up at him. “I love you too.”

He didn’t hesitate to move forward and close the space between them, pressing his lips to hers. She instantly closed her eyes and kissed back, her arms snaking around his neck as he pulled her closer to him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kit!” Zoe shouted as the police all arrived at their house. The two had been together for almost a year, and Kit was even thinking about proposing. Things between them had seemed so perfect. But of course, not everything can stay perfect forever.

“He’s innocent! Kit isn’t a killer!”

Kit was being pulled away in chains as angry people shouted “Murderer!” or “Lady killer!” or “Bloody Face!”. Zoe couldn’t believe this was happening. Kit, her Kit, was not a murderer. This had to be some sort of misunderstanding. She pushed through the crowd, managing to reach Kit before he was thrown inside of the car.

“Zoey get back inside!” Kit looked up at her

“No, I’m not letting them take you!” Zoe shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

“You have to. It’s okay--I’ll be okay. I promise.” He pressed his lips to hers before the police pulled him away. “I love you!”

Before Zoe could even say it back, the car doors shut and Kit Walker was on his way to Briarcliff.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several months later, Zoe sat in their living room with a glass of water. It was hard to live without Kit, but she was managing. Without Kit, Zoe lost her job at the garage. Something about it being ‘wrong’ for a woman to do that type of work.

At some point she considered breaking Kit out of Briarcliff, but knew it was helpless. Even if they got out, where would they go? Instead, she put her focus into finding out who the real Bloody Face was to clear Kit’s name.

Since then she was unemployed, but found money other ways. Her magic proved to be very useful. Some days she could simply ask people to give her money and they would be compelled to do so. She still had money, and she still had a place to live, but she didn’t have Kit. There was no pain worse than loneliness.

Her glass nearly fell out of her hand when there was a knock at the door. She reluctantly got up and walked over, opening it. You can imagine her surprise when she saw Kit standing there. “Kit?”

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, swinging her around happily. “They caught ‘im, the real bloody face. It was Dr. Thredson--I’m a free man.”

Zoe hugged onto him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she hugged onto him even tighter.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, Zoe.” Kit brushed her tears away with his thumb. “I’m right here, baby.”

“I was so scared,” She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

“I’m here now, everything is gonna be okay.” He pulled back from the hug slightly, soothing her hair back.

“What happened to you in there? I tried to visit, but they wouldn’t me in.”

“I’ll explain everything, but I have to do something first. Zoey, if these past months taught me anything, it’s that I love you. I love you so so much, and I never wanna spend another day without you.” He let go of her and took a step back, reaching into his pocket.

“What are you doing?”

He kneeled down on one knee, taking out a ring that was made out of wire. “I know it’s not much, or anything at all. I made it from a hanger in Briarcliff, but I promise I’ll buy ya a real one.” He said with his usual smug grin. “Zoe Benson, will you marry me?”

“Kit…” Zoe took the grin, chuckling softly as she look at the piece of wire. “I love it.”

“Sooo, is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes!”

Kit instantly stood up and wrapped his arms around Zoe again, spinning her around. She laughed with delight before his lips met hers. They two held onto each other happily, refusing to let each other go. They were separated for far too long, but they were back together now. And they were ready spend the rest of their lives together.

“I love you, Zoe Benson.”

“I love you too, Kit Walker.”


	5. Sophie x Rory

Sophie Green died afraid. 

No, she died terrified. She died screaming to save her friend. She died with blood pouring out of her stomach where she was stabbed, and with fire scorching her skin. That wasn’t how that night was supposed to go. She should have been having fun with her friends, getting a few pictures of the creepy Roanoke House, and then going home. 

Instead, she was dead. 

It took her some time to realize she was dead. At first, she thought she was still alive. She came up with this whole explanation that being burned alive was a horrible nightmare and that she had simply fallen asleep near the Roanoke House. Unfortunately that proved false when she tried to leave and found herself reappearing in the house over and over again. 

The next few days were the hardest, even if they were mostly consumed by her wandering around the house aimlessly. She had never felt more alone before. She was never going to see her friends, never going to see her family. It was terrifying to think about. 

Time passed as she wandered through the house, but she wasn’t quite sure how long it had been. Time seems to move differently when you’re a ghost. It wasn’t like it mattered anyways. What did a few days matter when you were stuck somewhere for all of eternity? 

“Do you ever get tired of walking around so much?” A male voice took Sophie by surprise one afternoon as walked into the kitchen of the Roanoke house. She looked up, her eyes falling on the redheaded man.

“Holy shit,” She recognized him instantly. She was a ‘My Roanoke Nightmare’ superfan after all. “You’re Rory Monahan.” Also known as the ‘My Roanoke Nightmare’ heartthrob. Not that Sophie would ever admit that of course. 

“Yeah,” He said with a goofy smile, sitting on top of the counter top. “I was wondering when you were ever gonna stop wandering around this place. I’ve been watching you. Not in a creepy way.” He laughed. “So, you got a name?”

“Sophie Green.” She answered him. “Sorry you died.” 

“Sorry you died too. Burning at the stake, that’s gotta be a rough way to go.” 

“Yeah,” Sophie replied, glancing down slightly. As said before, she was still having trouble accepting that she was dead. 

“But I guess you could say it was kind of… hot.” Rory smirked 

“...Did you just make a pun about me being burned alive?” 

“You bet,” Rory laughed once more. It amazed Sophie how lighthearted he was about the whole situation. She had watched her fair share of interviews with the cast, and Rory always seemed to be the goofy cute one. Before now she thought it was just an act. “And uh, I wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?” Sophie frowned in confusion. 

“Well I know that the only reason you were near the house was because you wanted to save Audrey,” His smile remained, but it was different this time. It didn’t have the same happy tone to it. In fact, the smile seemed to contain quite a lot of sadness. “You didn’t even know her and you tried to save her. I have to thank you for that.” 

Sophie smiled just a tiny bit. “I’m sure anyone would have tried to save her. Is she here too? I haven’t seen a lot of the other ghosts around here.” 

“No, she… she died right outside of the property.” At this point his smile had vanished, and Sophie didn’t blame him. She couldn’t imagine what it must have been like to lose the person you love. “It’s kinda funny. I finally scored my big break in this place and now I’m trapped here forever.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sophie frowned sympathetically, though she wasn’t sure why. She was in the same boat as him; trapped in the Roanoke house forever. “It could be worse. I mean, at least we’re not completely alone here.” 

“Yeah, those bitches who murdered me are still around here somewhere,” He said with a small shrug of his shoulders. “And the real Edward Mott. I think I saw Shelby and Matt somewhere arguing once.”

“I can’t believe so many people died here.” 

“Yeah, it sucks.” He frowned. “But at least I get all of eternity to talk to a pretty girl.” 

“What?” Sophie blinked, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. She tended to get flustered whenever anyone flirted with her, nevermind Rory Monahan. 

“Sorry,” He chuckled, noticing the way she seemed to get flustered. “It’s just… I’ve been really lonely without Audrey. But I mean that’s not the only reason I wanna hang out with you, Sophie. You seem like a cool girl.” 

“I don’t know, I’ve kind of been content with my walking,” She joked, a smile tugging at her lips. 

“Ah, so the heroic Roanoke fan does have a sense of humor.” Rory grinned at her as he hopped off his spot on the counter. “I guess I’ll have to join you on your walk then.” He held his arm out to her. 

Sophie laughed softly as she took a hold of his arm, letting him walk beside her. God, it felt good to laugh. It felt so good just to talk to someone. She was certain she was losing her mind all alone in the house. The two walked alongside each other, eventually reaching the outside. 

“Y’know, I had sex in that hot tub.” Rory smirked, as if he was just giving a fun fact. 

“Oh.” Sophie replied, not sure how else she was meant to respond to that. 

“I bet there’s cool places all over the house to have sex.”

“Are you trying to insinuate that you want to have sex?” 

Rory grinned at her. “Ah, you’ve seen through my master plan.” 

“I met you two minutes ago.”

“Well I didn’t meant that we should have sex right /now/,” He clarified. “I’m hot, you’re hot, we’re trapped in this hell house for all of eternity. We’re what the kids call endgame.” 

Sophie could feel herself blushing again, though she didn’t let it get the better of her. “Endgame usually refers to a relationship,” She corrected him.

“Yeah, I know.” He smiled at her again. "We're gonna ghost date. It's inevitable."

“Let’s finish our walk, we can talk about hot tub sex and ghost dating later.” She laughed 

“That better be a promise, Sophie Green.” 

"Shut up," She said with a laugh as she and Rory walked back inside the house, arm in arm.


	6. James x Zoe Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the first James x Zoe fic

“Everything must be absolutely perfect, Miss. Evers. I will not tolerate anything less than pure excellence for the future lady of the Cortez.” The voice of James March boomed through the hall of the Hotel Cortez. 

“My My, Mr. March. I haven’t seen you be this worried about a dinner since your first meal with the Countess.” Miss. Evers chuckled to herself as she straightened out the white tablecloth. James’ face seemed to instantly turn cold at the mention of the Countess. 

“Ah, well, this is different.” 

“I would hope so,” The red haired woman tsked as she moved back over to the cart where the food was ready to be served. “That women treated you so terribly. I pray this Zoe is more loving.”

“I can assure you, Zoe is very different. She has already had her great love, but she is still capable of learning to love me. There is a darkness behind her eyes. A darkness even she has not realized. When she allows herself to give into that darkness, she will soon give herself up to me.”

“And how will you get her to stay then? She seems very headstrong that one.” Miss Evers let out a small huff. Before James could answer her, there was a knock on the door. 

James immediately sat up, wiping his temples as if he was silently psyching himself up. Then he moved over to the door, nerves filling him. It reminded him of the first dinner had with the Countess. He went into that evening knowing completely well that she would never grow to love him. He knew she was only there for his money, and he didn’t seem to mind. Love was always something that had lacked from his life. 

The door swung open and there stood Zoe, wearing a black dress he had sent her. Her hat was no longer on her head, and her light brunette hair fell down at her shoulders. 

“My dear you look lovely,” James smiled and moved out of the doorway to lead her inside of the hotel room. He was met with silence as Zoe walked further inside of the room. As she approached the table, James practically ran forward to pull the chair out for her. 

“Now,” He said as he took a seat in his own place at the head of the table. “Let us continue our discussion from earlier.”

 

“You mean the crap from before about me being your soulmate?” She raised her glass of wine to her lips as she spoke. 

“Yes, well, that isn’t the word I was use,” James frowned a bit, but didn’t let it get to him. He had a plan after all. “Tell me, Zoe… have you ever killed before?”

There was a slight hesitation in Zoe before she answered, as if she were remembering something. “I’ve done what I’ve needed to do.”

That answer only made James smirk. “So you have then.” He scooted his chair closer, clearly intrigued. Zoe seemed to just get more and more appealing to him. “Tell me about it.” 

“He was just the butler,” Zoe began, already speaking as if she was trying to justify himself. “The old supreme killed another witch in my coven and he covered it up.”  
“How did you do it?”

“I stabbed him in the chest.”

“In cold blood?” He smirked at her once more. 

The comment took Zoe by surprise. “No, it wasn’t in cold blood. He lied about killing Madison and helped Fiona cover it up.”

“You’ve killed another time, I know it.”

“This asshole in the hospital…” Zoe admitted. “It was one of the dickhead frat boys. I-I went to a party and I lost track of my friend and him and all his asshole friends were…” She looked down, not wanting to continue. “There was another boy, Kyle, who tried to stop them. They all got into a car crash at the end of the night. Kyle died. And that asshole fucking lived.”

 

“What did you do?” He leaned forward again. 

“I saw him in the hospital bed and I… I just felt so angry. It wasn’t fair. Kyle didn’t deserve to die.”

“How did you kill him?”

Zoe glanced down for a moment, staring at her own reflection in the silver tray for a moment. “Witches are all born with a certain gift. My friend Nan was clairvoyant. Queenie was a human voodoo doll. I have a killer vagina.” She said quite bluntly. James raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting her to say that. “I screwed him to death.” 

“I see,” He moved up from his seat, slowly beginning to stroll over to her. “So… it was a revenge killing then? Those are always good. It must have been absolutely exhilarating for you.” 

“What?” Zoe looked at him in confusion. 

“Did you close your eyes? Or did you watch the life fade from his eyes as you did it?” 

“Stop it.”

“What about the body? How did you dispose of it? Or did you let him rot?” 

“I said stop.” 

“Perhaps you’ll answer another day,” He chuckled lowly, leaning in closer to her. “But right now there’s something you and I both know...” He leaned in closer to her, his lips nearly pressed against her ear. “You loved it.”

Zoe leaned back in her seat, moving her head away from him. “No. That’s not true.”

“Ah, but it is. I can see it in your eyes.” He chuckled lowly. “You want to do it again.” A pale hand reached into his coat pocket and placed a pistol down on the table in front of Zoe. “Ms. Evers!” He shouted. “Bring in our guest.”

The wheels of the cart squeaked as Ms. Ever’s walked back inside of the room. On top of the cart was a man in his mid thirties. Rope bound his wrists and ankles together, and a cloth covered his mouth to keep him from calling out. 

“Ah, wonderful.” James smiled, pleased with the scene before. His gaze returned to Zoe as he gestured to the gun before her. “Kill him.”

“What? Are you crazy?” Zoe shook her head and stood up from her seat, leaving the gun on the table. 

 

“Gregory Hudson. 37. Checked into the hotel several days ago. He’s been visiting the bar nightly, and slipping powder into women’s drinks.” James continued to explain as he pushed the gun towards her again. “I don’t believe I need to fill in the blanks any further.” 

Zoe looked at the gun for a moment before looking back at James. “You want me to kill him?”

“I’d like you to, but it is your decision after all. If you let him free, he’ll go off and continue his vile acts.” He picked the gun up himself and took a step towards Zoe, who didn’t move away. “Unless you take the law into your own hands.” He placed the gun in her hands. 

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel the need to fire the gun. The metal was cool against her skin as she gripped the weapon, staring at it for a few moments. James watched her intensely, eager to see what she would do with the weapon. 

Silently, she moved towards the tied up man. Her hands shook slightly as she gripped the gun, staring at the man before her. After a few more moments, she set the gun down on the table again, but she didn’t take her eyes off the man. Instead, she walked forward, pulling him off the cart.

The man grunted in a panic, trying to squirm away from her, but Zoe used her powers to her advantage. She mentally held him place, making his pants move down. She slowly moved forward, an evil look on her face as she moved herself onto the man’s lap, only needing to grind her hips a few times to get him aroused. 

James said nothing as he watched the scene unfold, though he’d be lying if he said it didn’t arouse him as well. He watched intently as she used her curse to her advantage. Her head turned towards him at some point, almost smirking at him as blood began to drip down the man’s cheeks from his eyes. A few moments later, he was dead. 

Zoe stood up when she was finished, pushing her dress back down. “Was that what you wanted?” She turned around to look at James again. 

James could hardly control himself. In one quick movement, he moved towards Zoe and wrapped an arm around his waist, his lips crashing onto hers. In the heat of the moment, Zoe kissed him back. Perhaps it was because she was horny, or because he looked like Kyle, or because maybe all that soulmate crap was true. She didn’t care. All she knew was that she needed him right now. 

“You, my darling, are astonishing.” James said breathlessly as he broke the kiss, his dark eyes staring into Zoe’s. 

“We’re gonna have to stop now unless you wanna end up like that guy,” She gestured to the dead body of the man she killed only a few minutes earlier. 

“I’m already dead, my love.” He smirked at her. “We won’t have to worry about that.” 

And with that, Zoe smirked at him and crashed her lips onto his once again.


End file.
